Will
by TweakyTree
Summary: Willow is remus' daughter that he didnt know he had, but htere is trouble in the wizarding world, harry, hermione and ron are sick and ill from the war and are in a comma and are not waking up and has everyone worried Willow has a certain talent that coul


Disclaimer: Not mine

Remus Lupin, the best teacher known since the defense against the dark arts teaching position got cursed. Meaning that every time they had a new teacher for that they either got killed, cursed, or people found out about a little secret of theirs like they did with Remus Lupin.

Remus was in Dumbledore's office receiving quite shocking information about a woman who he was intimate with for one night, only because she left the next day before they could even talk at all. "Remus do you remember Jezebel Caraway, a Ravenclaw. After you graduated you meet her five years later at the three broom sticks." Dumbledore seeing his confusion described her for him a bit more.

"Dark brown hair, blue eyes, tan. Her nickname was Bells." Something seemed to click for Remus. "Yes now I remember her, but what has this got to do with me Dumbledore?" Remus asked his former headmaster. Dumbledore sighed clearly saddened by what has happened to the woman he had just mentioned.

"She died three months ago, and from your two's one night together she had a daughter. April 29th to be exact, her name is Willow Kalinthe Hawthorne. Her father demanded her to get married once he found out she was pregnant and Jezebel gave her daughter that man's last name." Remus had a beyond shocked look on his face, he was trying to soak up this information up.

Dumbledore went through a drawer in his desk and produced a photo and handed it to Remus who gently took it. The picture was a wizard one so the people in it were moving.

There was a girl around the age of sixteen or seventeen, her hair was a blondish red like his own only hers had black chunks and streaks through it, her eyes were dark brown, she had lanky limbs as he did, she looked to be about five feet four maybe a bit more.

Her hair went a bit past her shoulders and it was slightly curly and all different layers. She looked like a woman version of him it was odd seeing her like this. In the picture she was with a boy who had black hair done in a Mohawk and a girl who had purple hair down to her waist and they were hanging off each other.

The friends were sparing, with sticks and Natalie and the girl looked at each other and nodded, the girl was talking to the boy while discreetly taking his stick and then at the last moment pushed him down then herself and Natalie put theirs to his neck and laughed he then pulled them down on top of him and hugged them.

Remus looked up at Dumbledore and went to hand the picture back but he shook his head. "Keep it, now Natalie and her mother never did get along. In fact I don't think Jezebel wanted to even have a child, but she couldn't bare to kill a life that was barely alive. I sent Tonks to go get your daughter, she has been staying with a distant cousin since she was able to move out and once her mother died it was easier to find her. Willow graduated from a wizard school four years ago I believe. I think that is correct seeing as her and her cousin are around the same age." There was a slight twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes when he spoke next and looked at the door. "In fact I think they should be here quite soon." With that said the door opened and in walked Tonks, pink hair and all. Behind her was the same girl in the picture Remus had seen only moments ago, only she was a bit older, in her twenties at least.

Dumbledore smiled at her and then nodded at Tonks as she apperated home or something like that. "Hello Willow why don't you take a moment to greet your father." Remus stood up and looked at his daughter, Willow. Such a beautiful and simple name, his daughter stood there awkwardly for a moment then flung herself into her fathers arms.

"You are actually real. My dad, I have a dad." Willow said clinging to Remus. Remus was just surprised when she flung herself at him it caught him off guard . "Willow, my god you are beautiful." she smiled at him and let him go and sat down where Dumbledore had asked them to do previously.

"Ms. Lupin, I am glad that you have been reunited with your father but there are some interesting things that I have learned about you from your previous headmaster that I would like to discuss with you and your father." Willow looked confused about what her former and friendly headmaster would have told Dumbledore but nodded. "Okay sure." she said even if she wasn't sure if she really wanted to.

"Well as you know Voldemort was killed last year in Harry's sixth year and you know that he is still not healed from it and neither are Ron and Hermione his best friends. I heard that you have a healing ability, and amazing and exceptional healing ability that rivals any mediwitch in the country." He said, Willow didn't think anyone but her close friends knew about that ability. But it seems that someone did. Her headmaster is quite sneaky and secretive as well, it scared her sometimes how good he was at it really.

"What does that have to do with Harry, Hermione and Ron?" Remus asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed, he hated to ask this of Willow but nothing that the other mediwitches are doing for them is helping at all, they need to take some drastic measures. "They are not healed at all yet, they aren't doing so well and everything that we have tried hasn't taken. We need someone like you to help them, all three of them are in a comma. I want or rather need someone with your experience and ability to help me with this and do this for me." Will looked at Dumbledore in sympathy, she's afraid to loose people and the ones he is talking about saved the wizarding world.

Will nodded her head at Dumbledore. "Yes I'll do it, where are they?" she asked him. Dumbledore stood up as did they. "they are at St. Mungo's at the moment Charlie, Bill and Arthur are there watching over them. The accident happened four months ago, but whenever there seems like a flicker of hope it disappears." He gestured towards the floo, Will stepped in and said 'St. Mungo's.' and disappeared in the green flames.

Dumbledore and Remus came out and was followed to the room were Harry, Ron and Hermione were at by Willow. Arthur noticed them and nodded at Dumbledore. "Hello Albus and Remus." he looked at Willow curiously. "This is Remus' daughter Willow, we finally just found her." Arthur nodded and looked back at the three beds. "I just want them to open their eyes even if it is for a moment I would be happy for the rest of my life." Arthur said to no one particular.

A/N: love it hate it tell me


End file.
